The present invention relates to a tool useful for effecting removal of a push rod from an internal combustion engine block.
Typically, multiple stroke internal combustion engines include push rods which are mechanically linked to valves that open and close ports to the cylinders of the engine. Most often, each push rod is reciprocally driven in response to actuation by a rotating cam. The opposite end of each push rod typically engages a rocker arm which is biased into engagement with the push rod. Thus, as the cam rotates, the push rod reciprocates causing the rocker arm to pivot against the biasing force of a spring and thereby open various valve ports of the internal combustion engine.
A repair operation often necessary with respect to internal combustion engines is replacement of the intake manifold gasket. On some engines the push rods must be removed to allow the gasket surfaces to be cleaned and the new gasket installed. Removal of push rods from an internal combustion engine, however, is not a straightforward mechanical operation. Various means must be employed in order to move the rocker arm out of engagement with the push rod so that the push rod may be effectively removed and replaced. Factors which complicate replacement may include the time and effort to remove parts of the engine in order to secure adequate access to the push rods. An effective, efficient and simple means for removal of push rods thus is an objective long sought by engine mechanics.